


Maybe Baby

by writerwriting



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwriting/pseuds/writerwriting
Summary: A Valentine's date with an identity reveal.





	Maybe Baby

"Maybe," Lois answered.

"Maybe?" Clark repeated. "You're carrying my baby, and you're saying maybe?"

"Gee, Clark. What a romantic way to end the proposal. Heaven only knows why I'm not jumping into your arms after that comment."

"I'm sorry," he said, his shock wearing off and embarrassment replacing it.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to do the decent thing. Who knew we'd be in the .1 category. Just our kind of luck, right? But this is the 21st century, Smallville. We don't have to get married just because I'm pregnant. I don't have a dad with a shotgun making you stand at the altar. Well, I mean I won't if he doesn't hear about this, and it'd probably be a M-4 Carbine, not a shotgun. Anyway, my point is let's make sure we're getting married because we want to get married and not because we have to, okay?"

"That's not why I want to marry you. I have wanted to propose for awhile now, but after you turned down the living together idea, I thought you would shoot down marriage, too."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because, as you so tactfully put it, I'm carrying your baby?"

"I love you, Lois, with all of my heart, and that is the reason I want us to get married. The baby is just an added blessing."

"I want to believe that," Lois said slowly.

"Then let me prove it to you."

"How?"

"Let's just enjoy Valentine's Day together. You do remember that it's Valentine's Day, don't you?"

She gave a dry laugh. "Unfortunately. I guess it is fitting in a way. Wasn't Valentine's originally a fertility festival or something?"

"I think it's the feast day of a martyr."

She snorted. "Also appropriate, as it is probably the most painful holiday ever invented. I thought the baby news was going to put a damper on our plans."

"Not a chance and I have plenty of surprises in store for you."

"I think I've had enough surprises for one Valentine's Day."

He smiled, "You'll like these surprises, I promise."

sss

"So do you like it?" Clark asked as he slid beside her on the bleacher and handed her a hotdog.

"Like it? I love it!" she shouted above the roar of the crowd as the monster truck crushed the cars beneath its wheels. She glanced down at her evening dress. "Although, I wish I'd had a little warning. This isn't exactly monster truck rally attire."

"You look amazing," he told her.

She looked back at Clark, who was watching her rather than the truck. "You're not having a very great time, are you?"

"I'm having a wonderful time just watching you enjoy it," he said sincerely.

"Okay, but next year you get to pick something you enjoy."

"It's a deal."

After it was over and they were walking back to the car, she said, "That was the best rally I've ever been to, and it definitely improved my outlook on Valentine's Day. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean it. In fact, I'm so grateful, I'll even have your baby."

"Ha, ha," he answered.

"You don't believe me?" she asked innocently, as she got in the car. She lifted her skirt a trifle higher. "I should prove it and show you just how grateful I am."

He bent down and kissed her. "I'll take a rain check on that because the night's not over yet."

"It's not?" she asked, dropping her sultry act. "Am I at least dressed appropriately for this next outing?"

"Yes, but I would make sure you put on your gloves," he said, tossing them in her lap.

He drove them to the park where there was a carriage waiting, complete with a white horse. Clark took the reins from the man and promised to have it back in an hour.

"This is beautiful," she told him, admiring the powder snow that made the barren winter trees stunning. "And it's probably more romantic than a monster truck rally, not that I'm complaining mind you. I think it was romantic that you were willing to take me to one."

He stopped the carriage in a deserted spot. "I have something for you," he said, handing her an oblong box.

She opened the box to discover a silver charm bracelet.

"In retrospect, I suppose I should have gone with a ring."

She pulled the glittering bracelet out. "No, this is lovely. Does every charm have a special meaning?"

He nodded.

"Is that a planet for the Daily Planet?" she asked with a small laugh that said she was charmed with it.

He pointed at the charm of a newspaper. "No, this is for the Daily Planet. This is for something that I wanted to tell you tonight and now I guess I'd really better tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm from another planet."

She rolled her eyes, "For a minute there, I thought you were about to make a serious confession, and I thought this was Valentine's Day, not April Fool's Day."

"I'm not fooling you. My planet exploded when I was an infant, but my parents managed to send me to Earth in a spaceship. They purposely sent me to the Kents, the most wonderful parents a person could ask for."

"You're serious," Lois said in disbelief.

"I am and because my chemical makeup is a little different—"

"You're the Blur!"

"Shh," he said, looking around. He knew they were in a secluded spot, but he still didn't want her shouting it. "And yes."

"Oh my gosh, I knew it! Not that you were from another planet, of course, but that you were the Blur. But wait, how did the Blur call me on the phone with you standing right there?"

"That was Chloe helping me out with her computer. She knows about it."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with my little cousin in the near future."

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, hooking the bracelet around her wrist.

"No. Oh, you mean about the secret? Sure. I thought you were talking about getting me pregnant. I mean no wonder we're in the .1 category. Your half of the process was probably super-powered."

"I'm sorry. I realize I should have told you before we consummated our relationship. I just want you to know that I had a doctor run tests—"

"On you?"

"Yes, and he said that if we comingled, it would be safe. He apparently neglected to tell me that I could also have children."

"What doctor did you reveal your secret to?"

"Dr. Hamilton. It's okay. He's trustworthy. He'll probably have to be your doctor during your pregnancy."

"Great. Anymore secrets you need to tell me?"

"No. You know them all."

"Am I the only one besides your parents and Chloe who knows about your extraterrestrial secret?"

"I'm afraid there's quite a list, but they always found out on their own. You're the first person I've told without any pressure to do so, and I want to thank you for that. I know you suspected at times that there was more to me than met the eye and you respected that. That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Hmm, what about the Elmer Fudd nightlight? Does everyone know that, too?" she asked teasingly.

"Actually no. Other than my parents, who bought it for me in the first place, you're the sole possessor of that secret."

"That's a relief. It's always nice to have blackmail material."

He stared at her wonderingly. She had taken it well and was even joking about it now. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't the first time he had revealed it to her if you counted the alternate timeline. "You're pretty amazing. Do you know that?"

"I know. You're not so bad yourself," she said, leaning in to kiss him. Their kiss only broke when the horse got impatient and began to trot through the park again, bringing laughter.

Clark walked Lois back to her apartment.

"We can name it Valerie if it's a girl. You know, since we found out about it on Valentine's day," he suggested.

"Valerie? You want to name my baby Valerie?"

"Our baby," he reminded her.

"Fine, you want to name our baby Valerie? This isn't some sappy romance novel. We're going to give our baby a nice, normal name."

"What's wrong with Valerie?" he argued, as he shut the door behind them.

The End


End file.
